Trust
by Lost-Blue-Phantom
Summary: And even after all that time, he still had to work for the one thing he wanted. Oneshot.


**A/N: I always wondered what Brambleclaw really thought of his warrior name at the time. I'm hoping I did a good job. Now, obviously, I don't know if this is how Brambleclaw felt, but I know that's how I would feel, if I were in his place. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. All characters belong to Erin Hunter and HarpersCollins publishing. **

* * *

The sun was finally fading into the night. Firestar bounded up to the Highrock, while Brambleclaw sat at the base, hardly keeping still. "Good work, Bramblepaw," Graystripe murmured in his ear, before taking his proper place underneath Firestar.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in turn." Firestar's voice rang out into the evening air. Bramblepaw could only stare at his leader, trying his very hardest to suppress his excitement.

At last, after his moons of training, he was finally ready to be a warrior. Fighting against his father, watching his father die at his paws and nearly dying himself, Bramblepaw figured he had at last proved himself to his clan and his warrior ancestors. "Bramblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar continued, giving his apprentice a proud look.

He looked around the clan, seeing his mother's face filled with pride, his denmates urging him on. Willowpelt's kits were watching him with wide, round eyes. He looked around toward the elders, who even now seemed to be treating him with a grudging respect. It was a curse, looking exactly like the one cat that nearly brought on the destruction of the entire forest.

He then locked eyes with Graystripe, who had his fair share of troubles with the clan. For some reason that he couldn't fathom at the moment, he felt a kindred spirit with Graystripe. He wondered why he did not feel that kindred spirit with his mentor. Naturally, Firestar had his fair share of discrimination, but it was a different kind of discrimination. With Graystripe and Bramblepaw, it was what he (or Bramblepaw's case, his father) had done; breaking the warrior code for something he thought he was right. Neither cat would live it down, even if the clan had forgotten. They would both remembered, and perhaps, that was what made them a kindred spirit.

"I do." Bramblepaw mewed. This was his clean slate. With this new name, he could start over with the clan. Perhaps, be the cat his father never was. Granted, he had never known his father as a young warrior, and was almost positive his father did not walk in the skies of StarClan, so it wasn't like he could ask his father that very question. In his mind, he vowed to ambitious, but to keep that ambition in check unless he could find a way to use it for good. This thought seemed to energize, and Bramblepaw felt like he could take on the entire forest.

The air seemed to be thick with excitement and pride as Firestar spoke again. "Bramblepaw, from this moment you will be known as Brambleclaw. StarClan honors your loyalty and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He thought he heard Graystripe let out a small gasp, his yellow eyes wide and incredulous. Firestar ignored his old friend. He touched his muzzle to Brambleclaw's head, and Brambleclaw licked his leader's shoulder, participating in the ritual he had become so familiar with.

Only it was a jerky, robotic lick. The warmth in the air seemed to be sucked away as Brambleclaw mulled over his new name. Bramble_claw_. It was almost too ironic. His father was named Tiger_claw_ as a warrior. _Does this mean Firestar doesn't trust me? Does he not remember the warrior name that his enemy once held? Or is this naming on purpose, a constant reminder of what I am?_

"Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw!" His clanmates call seemed to jerk him out of his thoughts. He looked around the clearing, trying his hardest to feign content, and seemed to fool all the cats. He looked to Brightheart, and felt envious of her name. Bluestar had named her Lostface. It wasn't until Firestar came along, that her name was changed. He almost wished the exact same thing would happen to him. That some leader would just come along and take his cruel name away.

What about his mother? The she-cat who had loved the traitor with her heart and soul? The one who had probably been the most betrayed by Tigerstar? What was she thinking of her son's new name? He tried to make eye contact with his mother, but her head was bowed, contending with her own thoughts. His heart broke for her. How could it be that the hero of the forest was now giving out so much hurt, even after all that the entire clan had endured?

Tawnypelt, made a warrior before him, did not have to share a cruel name of her parentage. She could've been Tawnyflower, a constant reminder that she had left her birth clan for one that was conquering the entire forest. That would be fair, and the world hates being fair. Blackstar gave her a new life, with a new name. She wasn't tied to her parentage. He was. How could it be that in one moment that Brambleclaw wanted to be alongside his sister, but not in the clan they were raised in? How could it be, that in one moment, all the loyalty he ever felt toward ThunderClan was nearly gone?

"Brambleclaw, you must now sit at vigil. Watch over us while we sleep. A clan is nothing without trust in one another." Firestar's eyes read of fear, and perhaps still a little bit of mistrust. Brambleclaw's hopes sank a little bit. Perhaps he had not gained Firestar's trust, after all he had done. Perhaps, he was still fighting for the prize he sought most.

Brambleclaw's eyes blazed with fury, and refrained from unsheathing his claws. How dare his leader talk about trust, when it was something Firestar clearly lacked? Brambleclaw let out a weary sigh, and tried to calm himself down. He would keep fighting. For himself, for his mother, and to prove that Firestar need not fear him.

Brambleclaw tucked his paws underneath him, and prepared himself to work even harder, propelling himself to gain Firestar's trust.

* * *

**Was it a fail? Was it an epic win? I really want to know what you thought. **


End file.
